The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying
by manatees46607
Summary: "I can't believe you didn't say anything!""What was i supposed to say?""I don't know telling me would have been nice!"Sonny and Chad are being pulled apart little by little. Can they work it out?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sonny with a chance. No copy right intended!

Sonny's POV

Stupid Chad! I had just finished my argument with Alexa and she had practically left me in tears. He had been dating this girl named Alexa Brown. She was your average diva. Blonde hair, tall, tan, and as dumb as a rock! Let me explain. I was sitting in the prop house and Tawni comes in and asks if I wanted to go get some Fro-yo. I say sure and so we are walking into the cafeteria and we eat our fro-yo. I look to my side and Tawni isn't there. I do a three-sixty and when I turn around there is Alexa. I asked her where Tawni went and she, instead of an answer, He slaps me across the face with a loud POP!

"Don't you ever speak to my boyfriend again!" She yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?"

She raises her hand and slaps me again. "Don't play dumb with me. I'm not stupid!"

I started to back away but she starts yelling at me about all the things that I have done to annoy her and that she thought that I was trying to steal Chad away from her and slaps me again! What is this girl's problem! I was about to yell back but then HE comes into the room. Way to go Chad perfect timing. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Beautiful, Sonny." He smirked.

"Chad!" she squeaked. God was she annoying! I don't know what he saw in her. He probably just saw the outside and stopped there. He was such a jerk the way he made girls fall all over him and then break their hearts the next day.

"Chad" I sneered. I began to walk away and got an evil glare form Alexa. Once I was out of the room I started to look for Tawni. She was sitting in our dressing room.

"Hey tawni, why'd you leave me in the cafeteria?" I asked honestly.

"I told you I had to leave early to go to rehearsal early" she explained.

"Oh" I had just remembered that she was going on vacation tomorrow and had to finish some sketches.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to Paris! I'll get to see all the French boys" she smiled, … and the sights of course!" I smiled at that. We both knew she wasn't really looking forward to the sights.

I've always wanted to go to Paris but right now I was too worried about this Alexa thing. I mean how can someone so be so snobby! I don't know why she thought I was a threat to her 'relationship'. I didn't even like Chad! We weren't friends but we weren't enemies either. We were frenemies.

I told tawni good by and made my way to the prop house. On the way I bumped into Chad and Alexa. They were holding hands and Chad just smirked.

"Sonny"

"….."

"Sonny?" He started to get annoyed that I wasn't speaking and then he said "fine be like that!"

They started to walk away and I caught Chad's eye. They seemed worried and blue. A deep shade of blue that only could be the shade of his eyes. Wait! What! Why am I thinking of his eyes? UN fortunately I caught Alexa's eyes and they said 'good job, we won't have our little talk again'. I rolled my eyes. This girl couldn't be more wrong about my 'relationship' with Chad. I had to laugh out loud! They turned around and looked at me funny then started to walk away.

Finally, I was alone. And that is where I am now. So do you see my problem? I needed something to get my mind off of him so I started to hum. I started to hum my favorite song. Need you now by Lady Antebellum. I started to get real into the song then started to sing. Loud I might add. Suddenly I hear a knock on the wall. I turned around to see who it was. No one was there except I did see a posted note on the wall. I read it and new exactly who it was from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad's POV

** "k. I'll see you later!" I called to Alexa. **

**Finally, I hadn't been able to get rid of her all day! She was super clingy around me and kept on talking and talking. I was glad that I could be by myself for the rest of the day. I was still asking myself 'why was Sonny ignoring me?' ,I couldn't remember when we had our last fight today. Actually, we were usually fighting right about now. My mind started to think about Sonny. Her soft brown hair, her contagious laugh and her eyes: Her soft globes of brown that were the color of my morning coffee. Wait! What? Why was I thinking of her eyes! But what I did know was that I needed to find out why she wasn't speaking to me.**

**I got up off the couch in my dressing room and called Alexa. Maybe she knew why Sonny wasn't speaking to me. I waited for her to answer. She eventually answered.**

"**Hey, Alexa. Do you know why Sonny isn't speaking to me?" I asked.**

"**How should I know? Maybe she just doesn't like to talk to you anymore? Or she just has issues?" she replied. Why would she not want to talk to me? We argued everyday but that was our way of speaking to each other. She doesn't have issues but, maybe something tragic happened in her family and isn't ready to talk. Who knows and why should I care about her? We didn't even like each other we weren't enemies or friends. We were… umm… frenemies! That's it we were frenemies!**

"**Oh, Maybe so but why now? She could have never spoken to me in the first place. Well thanks for your in-put I'll call you later."**

"**Sure! No problem see you later!" she squeaked.**

**I hung up and started to pace in my room. **

Sonny's POV

_I read it and knew exactly who it was from._

**I read the note and started to get teared up. Why would he send this to me? As if I didn't have anymore problems to deal with. But why this? The note read:**

_To Sonny:_

_From: C.D.C_

_Sonny I really wish you would stop talking to me. It is getting really annoying and is making me lose my ratings we get for the show. I am perfect you know but you are just too over- whelming and clingy._

_P.S.: I don't want to see you anymore and you need to get a real life because you are just a pathetic little girl who can't act to save her soul._

**I heard foot steps coming. I had to quickly hide my tears and hide but, I was too late.**

Chad's POV

**I decided to leave my dressing room and walk over to see Sonny. I don't know why but, I needed to see her face. I was in the hallway when I heard soft crying coming from the prop house. I tried to go softly down the hall but, I had just gotten these shoes and they weren't worn in yet and still squeaked. I looked in the door way and saw Sonny crying! She looked at me and imedietly started to run away but I caught her arm.**

** " Why aren't you speaking to me? Why are you crying? Tell me Sonny." My eyes pleaded while I was asking.**

** " … I can't… I have to go" she tried her best to hold in the tears that were forming. She broke free from my grasp and ran out of the prop house. For the first time in my life I shed a single tear over a girl. I stood there for about 5 minutes before Nick and Gary came in. By the time they were there my eyes had officially sprung a leak and when I was question by them I just walked away. I had never felt this way about someone other than myself. Why was I crying? But deep inside a little voice inside told me that I was in love with a girl at So Random!. I pushed aside that little voice and started to walked to my set.**

Sonny's POV

**I tried to run away but Chad had caught my arm asking all these questions. I couldn't face talking to him. I was mad and I didn't want him to see me cry. How dare he just walk in here like he owned the place and then just play dumb! Acting like he didn't know what he had done! Humph! I had to say as little as possible so that I wouldn't have to repeat the conversation I had had earlier that morning with Alexa.**

** "… I can't. I have to go." I tried my best to keep a straight tone but it cracked as if it were just as damaged as my heart.**

**He just stood there and just stared at me and I took that as my escape time. I ran as far away that I could away from him. I was running and found my self at the cafeteria. Maybe some fro-yo will help me feel a little bit better about myself. I went over to the machine and grabbed a cup. I loved fro-yo that was strawberry flavored so I got some and went to go sit at my regular table. I heard familiar voices behind me laughing. Nico and Grady. As much as I loved them as family I really didn't want to talk to anyone.**

** "Hey Sonny!" Nico said happiely.**

** "Hey Guys. Look I am not in a good mood right now so I am just going to go back to my dressing room now. See you later."**

** "Wait!" he yelled as I was leaving. I stopped in my tracks.**

** "Yeah?"**

** "Why was Pooper in our prop house?" he questioned me. At that, all I did was stare at him and say 'I don't know.'**

**I started to back up slowly and then stated to walk away. I bumped into something and turned around. And there they were. Holding hands and staring dead at me. I tried to walk away but Chad pulled me over.**

** " Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.**

** "…"**

** "Chad come on we want to get our food fresh! Not cold and mucky like these losers get." Alexa whined next to him.**

** "Ok" he released my hand and started to walk away with her to the food line. But being him he had cut to the front with a lot of people angrily whispering to each other. Alexa then decided to show off how smart she was.**

** "Shut up! We can here you! He is Chad Dylan Cooper and he can cut in front of you losers if he wants too! So LEAVE US ALONE!" She screamed. At that everybody started to get giggly and start to laugh.**

**I even started to laugh. This was hilarious! Chad even started to smile and tried to hold in a laugh. This was the best thing that had happened to me all day! I was starting to feel a lot better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

So I had just walked out of the cafeteria 15 minutes ago. I had told myself that I am just going to have to forget this 'jerk throb'. I picked up my phone and started to play with it. I saw on the screen a text from Chad. It read:

** From: C.D.C**

** To: Sonfunny**

**Look. I don't know why you won't talk to me but I am starting to get really worried for you. I know what you are thinking about this last sentence but I can not help it. Please meet me behind the studio at the big door today at 6.(A/N: The door they went out of during the S.P.S song.)**

**Chad**

I read it over and over. This time though I had someone to talk to because Tawni had just walked in.

"Hey Tawni, You leaving for your trip yet?" I asked hope filling my mind so that she would be able to talk for a little bit.

"No, I still have about 30 minutes until I leave. Why?"

"I need to talk to you about" I gulped" boy problems."

At that she quickly sped over to where I was seated. I was impressed of how fast she got over here in her very high, high heels. She got comfortable and then motioned for me to start.

"Well, Let me start from the beginning "I told all of what happened and about how Chad had sent the text from Alexa screaming at me.

"That girl is going to meet someone new today. My fist!" She shook her hand furiously in the air. "The nerve of that boy to date someone as stuck up as her! Does he know about any of this?"

"No, she told me not to tell any one but I had to tell you."

"Aww. You choose to tell me." She cooed.

"What should I do about it?"

"I have a brilliant plan!" with that she ran out of the room.

I was going to go after her but something stopped me. Why was I listening to Alexa? She didn't scare me so why listen to her? My plan now was simple. IGNORE ALEXA AND DO WHAT I WANT TO DO.

My new plan was just to ignore Alexa and do the exact opposite of what she was telling me to do. I never thought that it would come to this but I had to Flirt with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad's POV

It had been a very long day at The Falls. I didn't think about the Sonny issue since this morning. I must be going insane because why would I need sonny? I had money, a girlfriend, a job being a famous star on a hit TV show, but the one thing I was missing was a life and family and friends.

Sure, I had my cast mates but they were off doing other things and really didn't like me and I didn't like them. I had moved into my apartment two years ago when I had started doing the show and my parents had been to busy going to Europe for their jobs so I never saw them much.

I always thought that the best time of the day was when I and sonny were fighting about something stupid. She didn't treat me like a star and I like that she never cowered from me. She was just so confident and she made people laugh. She was the perfect girl for me. Wait did I just say that Sonny Munroe was the perfect girl for me? I guess I did and I am proud of it!

I looked down at the watch on my wrist. Oh Shoot! I am going to be late if I want Sonny to really listen to me. I had decided that I am going to dump Alexa and ask Sonny out instead. Alexa is too clingy and annoying. Plus every time she says my name it is like nails on a chalkboard. When Sonny says my name (even if she is mad) it is like I am in heaven.

I started to head towards the big door. Boy did we have some fun here. I remember when Tawni, Sonny, Nick?, Gary?, and Zorro and I had all sung this song about skinny pants syndrome. I sometimes wondered what the other three Randoms names' were. I must be close but some how I only know Sonny's and Tawni's. Tawni and I worked on the goody gang and I have always liked Sonny.

I had finally reached the big door and waited. She had just started to walk up after about a minute waiting.

"Hey, Sonny."

Sonny's POV

I saw that I was going to be late so I ran all the way to the big door but stopped before I open the door to get outside so that Chad wouldn't see me running.

"Hey" I said kind of flirtatious.

"Sonny are you ok? You're acting really weird lately. What is up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just doing my job." I said back flirty toned.

"What do you mean your job?"

"I mean my job to ignore you and not talk to you because you think I am annoying. And because your so called 'girlfriend' threatened me to not to talk to you anymore because I am a 'threat'" I said coolly.

"What! She is the reason that you aren't talking to me? That liar! And when did I 'tell' you were annoying?" He started to get really upset.

"You sent me a note that was all handwritten and it said that you didn't want to see me anymore and that I needed to get a life." I answered him.

"I didn't send you any note and …" he couldn't finish because someone had called his name.

We both turned around and someone very unhappy was glaring at us. I kind of just shrunk down and didn't look into the person's eyes that were the very ones glaring me down like a hawk. Chad just stood there and got so angry that he stomped over to the place the person was standing and grabbed their arm and jerked them inside. Leaving me behind, I was glad I wasn't that person right now; I would have died of fright by the look on Chad's face. Though I wasn't sure why he was mad, I mean he hated me didn't he?

I walked back to my dressing room and didn't do anything but sit and think. I was thinking about all that had happened the last few days and thought hard and long. All this drama was starting to get really scary I mean the look that the person gave us could mean that they were desperate for some afternoon killing. I still wondered why Chad had acted the way he had. He wasn't jealous was he? Nah! Probably just the way he usually gets with people he was really angry with. I had decided that when I would start to go home I would make sure I knew what exactly I had in my dressing room incase I had something stolen by you know who. Later I went home and took a shower. Showers always take the stress away for me for a little bit and make me feel serene. I got out of the shower dried my hair and got ready for bed.

When I was finished getting ready I sat down on the couch a turned on the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sonny with a chance! No copyright intended!

Chad's POV

**Oh my god! Stupid Alexa! She WAS the one doing all these things to make Sonny mad at me. Here I am now pulling her away from sonny. I was dragging her all the way to my dressing room. When we finally got there I let go of her arm. She immediately started to kiss me and I pushed her off.**

** "What in the world is wrong with you! Why would you make Sonny stay away from me? Why would you even want to go near her without talking to me first?" I couldn't hold my anger any longer.**

** "She was bugging us and I didn't like her so I told her to back off and never talk to you again." She replied. Her voice was shaking and with fear all obviously showing in her eyes.**

** "You don't ever tell anyone who can and who can't go near me or talk to me!" I screamed at her."You never thought once that I may like talking to Sonny and she is the only thing that I have that gives me amusement." I glared at her. **

**How dare she tell my Sonshine that she can't go near me! The nerve! I got to my senses and broke up with her and told her that I will never go out with her again.**

** "Fine! I have had Zac Efron calling me forever to go out sometime and he is way hotter than you anyway!" She yelled at me. With that said she stomped over to the doorway looked back and slammed the door shut. **

** Now was my time to go confront Sonny. I sat down for a second and thought out what I was going to say. I finished preparing myself and walked or more like jogged over to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.**

Sonny's POV

**I was watching an episode of Hoosier Girl on the TV when I relaxed that I left my purse in my dressing room. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door after locking up the apartment. My mom had gone on a business trip to New York this time so I was alone.**

Chad's POV

**I was still walking to her dressing room and when I finally got to the door I knocked but no one answered. I opened the door and saw that she had already left. I walked over to the leopard couch and sat down. How could I have let her leave with out me saying something to her? I put my head in my hands and just stayed there. Sitting quietly and not really listening to anything besides my own thoughts I didn't realize a perky brunette strut into the room quietly.**

Sonny's POV

**I walked into my dressing room and saw that the door was opened. I could have sworn that I had closed it earlier. Whatever. I started to walk over to my vanity but stopped in my tracks. I heard breathing that was not my own. I looked around and saw a person sitting on the couch. Was that Chad? No, it couldn't be, could it? I looked more closely. It was! Chad was in our dressing room. Why? I started to walk over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. He didn't even move.**

** "Chad? What are you doing in my dressing room?" I asked cautiously.**

** "…"**

** "Chad do you here me?"**

** "Huh?" he finally said and then at that exact moment he jumped like ten feet into the air.**

** "Wow! I didn't know you could jump that high." I said amused at his unawareness. **

** "Sonny? When did you get here? And why didn't you tell me about Alexa?" He started to shoot out questions.**

** "Yes, I am Sonny. Just a few minutes ago and what was I supposed to say?" I replied.**

** "I don't know telling me would have been nice!" H started to get angrier by the second.**

** "Oh so this is my fault that ****your ****girlfriend threatened me and that I didn't tell you!" I said also getting angry.**

** "Yes! It is!" he started to yell.**

** " No all you would have said is and I quote ' are you jealous Munroe because you are just sounding like someone who has just fallen for my charm' and then everything would have just been exactly the same as it is now!" I screamed at him. **

**How dare he come into ****my**** dressing room and then blame ****me****! I seriously don't get this boy I mean sometimes he is so sweet and others he is just so rude and mean to me. I tried to run out of the room but he grabbed my arm again. Jeesh! This guy was strong!**

** "Why would you think I would say that?" he asked. His voice was now calmer and he almost said it in a whisper as if he was talking to himself.**

** "Because I know people and you would do that."**

** "Really Sonny, Really?" He made it so that our eyes were looking straight at each other. Half of me loved it but the other half was screaming 'don't fall for him! Don't fall for him!' but I knew a long time ago that I had fallen for him. Something that I never knew was possible. **

** Please review! I want to know what you think of my story and how it should go and if I really like your idea I will use it in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sonny with a Chance. No copyright intended.

Chad's POV

"Because I know people and you would do that."

Did she really think that low of me? I could say that it broke my heart to here her say that but it was long past broken. It was digested and now in my stomach. I had to act like it didn't hurt but it came out different that I had planned.

" Really Sonny, Really?" I said.

I made it so that our eyes were looking straight at each other. I didn't know what I had been planning by doing this but it made me look deep into her eyes and really see the old Sonny, happy, playful, and laughing.

Then I did something that shocked us both. I kissed her! I, Chad Dylan Cooper just kissed Sonny Munroe! This was the best kiss of my life but … WHAT! She pulled away and ran out of the room crying. Great Chad now you made yourself look like an idiot in front of her and made her cry. Here is what was supposed to happen: I kiss her she says that she likes me and I ask her out. Simple, right? Wrong! Here is how it really went: I kiss her she doesn't kiss back and then leaves the room crying.

I didn't know what to do but just stand there. It must have been long because I woke up with Zorro looking at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Why are you in our dressing room?" she asked back.

"I don't know really?" I lied. How could someone like me open up to a 12 year-old? Not happening.

"Sure. Ok. What ever floats your boat." She rolled her eyes. Sonny always rolls her eyes when I say something.

"I'll just leave now" I said getting up.

I was just at the door when she started to speak.

"Oh. Well if you are just going to look for Sonny she is in the prop house."

"Umm. Ok I guess."I walked to my dressing room and changed into the Mackenzie Falls uniform. How did she know that I wanted to know where Sonny was? How did I get tear marks on my face? Was I crying over Sonny? Creepy. I had decided against going to see her now and just talk when she was ready to but I hoped that it wasn't too long for my sake.

We had to rehearse the kissing scene today. Uggg! I really don't like kissing Portlyn because she is the world's worst kisser. It's like your mouth went through a tornado. Yes, that bad. She also has this idea that I like her and that I am going to ask her out on a date soon so she tells everyone that they are losers. She is meaner than me but I am not really mean I am just cocky.

Speaking of the devil. She just comes in pushes me to the wall and starts making out with me. I can't move because she has me pinned to the wall. She has the worst timing ever because right in the middle of her attacking me Sonny comes in.

Sonny's POV

I don't know why I didn't kiss him back but now I was ready. I had been thinking really hard about this and decided that it was best if I go and see him. I began to walk to his dressing room.

"Hey Chad I need to…" I started to say but was shocked at what I saw. Portlyn and Chad were making out in his dressing room.

Chad pushed aside Portlyn and started to come towards me.

"Sonny, this isn't what it looks like!" He tried to explain but I didn't here the rest because I took off like a bullet in a gun.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and started to run faster. Tears were just spilling over my eyes and drowning my heart.

I got back to the prop house and Zora was there. She was messing with her cold-cut catapult again, trying to make the meat fly farther than before.

"Hey Zora."

"Hey Sonny why so cloudy?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh. So that is why Chad was in here this morning with dried tears on his face."

I shot up.

"What! Chad was crying over me?"

She nodded.

"Yep. And he must have been here all night because he was asleep in your dressing room when I found him this morning.

So he had stayed there all night just because of me? Wow! I didn't know Chad cared that much about me. I have to go to talk to him even though I really don't want to see him right now. It was the right thing to do and I knew it. Maybe there was a reason why he and Portlyn were kissing.

Great, now I feel guilty that I ran out of there so fast and didn't let him explain. Of course I wouldn't have wanted to talk to him right in front of Portlyn. To tell you the truth I really do not like Portlyn. She is just so snobby and rude and self-centered that almost no one would go out with her.

I decided that I was going to get a fro-yo from the cafeteria. I walked out of the prop house and said good bye to Zora. She must really take that catapult seriously.

Alexa's POV

How dare that girl make Chad break up with me! She isn't even pretty. I am. Her hair is just all matted and brown. Mine is Blonde and beautiful. He must like her, though I don't know why like I said before, if he got that mad over this whole thing. Mhahahaha! I have the perfect plan to get Chad to break her heart.

Look who's winning now Sonny. You aren't going to be so Sonny any more. You will now pay the price of ever messing with me.

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!

I really want to know your opinions about this Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sonny with a chance! No copy right intended!

A Channy Story

**Alexa's POV**

"Yeah hi I would like to have some of your guys come over and take care of a problem for me." I had thought of the perfect plan to ruin Sonny's life and reputation. I had called one of my close, personal friends to do me a favor and that was who I was on the phone with now.

"Sure how many do you need?" he asked me.

"About three." I replied.

"Ok do you want them to come over right now?"

"Yeah and make it snappy! I want to get this over quickly." I snapped at him. Gosh! He is making this all too complicated and long for my patience.

"Yeah sure Alexa. Hey by the way are we still …." He started to say but I had already wasted enough time with him as it was and also I got bored.

My plan was simple. I had just hired some people from my friend who would go under cover and spy on Sonny so that they can dig up some "not so Sonny" secrets on her. That will surely make her disappear from Chad's side and it will be mine again. He won't want to be around a not so happy, Sonny Munroe if it has anything to do with him. Ooh! Maybe I can start some rumor saying that Sonny already has a boyfriend and is just toying with his feelings.

This better work or I will personally get rid of her. Even if it scars her for life!

Sonny's POV

Mmmm! This frozen yogurt is so good. I had just sat down from a stressful and confusing morning and had decided to get a strawberry frozen yogurt with chocolate drizzled on it and lots of sprinkles. Strawberries have all ways been my favorite fruit. I love the way they smell, look, and taste. They were all around yummy!

I got to thinking about Chad and how Zora said he was in our dressing room crying. He couldn't be crying over what happened last night could he? Chad Dylan Cooper crying over me doesn't sound possible does it? I was so in gulfed in my thoughts that I hadn't notice a certain jerk throb about to sit down next to me.

"Sonny, Earth to Sonny? Are you there?"

"What? Huh! Who?" I asked startled by Chad sitting nest to me at the table.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" I asked him, bitterly I might add.

"Before you interrupt me I just want to say that Portlyn pinned me to the wall and I couldn't get away from her. She is stronger than she looks." He said it so quickly it took me a few seconds to think about what he had just said.

"Well? What did you think when you barged in?" he said suddenly, catching me off guard.

"I felt jealous and betrayed. I …" I started to say the rest of my thoughts but I quickly flew my hand to my mouth from making me say anymore.

"Don't worry Sonny you will know soon." He said looking into my eyes.

With that he left saying nothing more. I stared at the seat he was just sitting in until another body had consumed the familiar position.

"Yes? Who are you?" I said, not looking up since I had just put my head down.

"It's Tawni. You know the girl you work with on a show called So Random!. Oh would you look at the time we have to go for a rehearsal. So are you coming or not?" the person responded.

I lifted my head up and smiled.

"Yeah I am coming. I just wanted to get a fro-yo before the rehearsals start.

I stated to stand up when I noticed a paper on the ground that said

To: Sonny. I picked it up and started to read it.

_**Dear Sunshine,**_

_**I know we may not be the best of friends but one day I hope we will. Meet me by the old bench in the park.**_

_**Love,**_

_**You will know soon**_

The note was typed so I couldn't check the hand writing. I wonder who this mystery guy is. I guess the only way to find out is to meet him by the old bench in the park down the street on the corner. Oh my gosh! I am going to be late for rehearsals! If I run maybe I can spare a few minutes. As I thought this I ran into something hard and warm. I looked up to see Chad.

"Hey, did you see anything on the ground when I left?"

"No. Why?" I had forgotten about the piece of paper until he had already left.

Oh well. I guess he was in a hurry.

Chad's POV

I am so freaking' stupid! I was just walking back to stage 2 when I noticed that the paper that I was going to give Sonny wasn't in my pocket. I wasn't sure I should give it to her since I don't know what she really thinks about me. Even though I say I know what she thinks I don't have a clue.

Why does Sonny have to be so cute, smart, and funny? I mean how can someone just walk into a room and just make the room more cozy and happy? You would think it was impossible for someone to do that.

I had been thinking about telling her how I feel but I always chicken out. Ha! I can here Sonny now: Bwakk! Bwakk! I now was on my way to ask her if she saw anything after I had left when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw her staring at me.

"Hey, did you see anything on the ground when I left?" I asked in a hurry for some reason unknown.

"No. why?" she asked but I had already started down the hall.

I have got to find that note before she does! What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she just laughs in my face and then tells the press what a softy I am? No. Chad you have to get that out of your head because Sonny would never laugh at you or do anything mean to you, right?

Please review! I haven't gotten many reviews so I have been hesitating to make new chapters. So sorry to you people who have reviewed my story and I really appreciate it. SO IN HONOR OF YOU GUYS I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!


	7. Chapter 7

No Copyright intended! We do not own sonny with a chance.

**We are so sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! we have been so busy lately and couldn't write. We hope that this chapter makes up for our absence. Enjoy!  
**

Sonny P.O.V.

As I finally reached the rehearsal stage everyone started to get set up for the show. We were going to have a dress rehearsal today and we had to be perfect for tomorrow's live show. We did the Check it Out Girls, The Wicked Witch of the Web, Annoying Girl, and Dolphin Boy.

Zora loved doing the Annoying Girl sketch. It was her favorite because she got to pester me and Nico. She loved the fact that she could bother us and not get in trouble for it. Not to mention the fact that she was the star of the show.

We finished the sketches and were done for the day. Thank goodness too or else I would have gone insane listening to Zora's cackling all day. As I was leaving I couldn't help but think about Chad. He who was festering in my mind all day, I do not know why I mean we were frenemies but it's not like I was on his mind all day and on a hit drama show. Maybe he does like me like that; no way that Chad ever like me like that, could he?

I'm just too….. My thoughts got cut off by a scream. I ran until I say what had happened. I almost couldn't hold it in.

Alexa's P.O.V

" Aaahhhh!" I yelped. I had just gotten run over by this idiot mail cart guy. Mail was now all over me and the guy just stood there and was apologizing to me.

"Get out of here and take your stupid mail somewhere else. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

" Ahh. Sonny fancy seeing you here actually it's not, are you still hitting on my boyfriend?" I sneered

"Why would I flirt with him you know I don't like him you-."

I had cut her off "Oh save it, I know you are madly in love with him and, by the way I don't even like him, it's just to get you jealous. I know how much you LOVE him," I emphasis on the LOVE part and took a step towards her, and I will not let you have him if that's what will make you happy. I will make sure you will never get him if it's the last thing I do!" I stomped away as she stood with her jaw reaching the floor. I went to go meet up with the boys I was working with to get back at Sonny to get rid of her. Now my plan is almost full-proof I just need one more tiny detail to embarrass her into leaving the studio forever.

Chad's P.O.V.

Thinking about what Sonny would do if she figured out that I wrote the note I had bumped into the director turns out he was looking for me right beside .

"Hey Mr. Condor C.D.C here watado." "Chad I am very disappointed in you not showing up to rehearsal." "I'm sorry Mr. condor I have a lot on my mind this week and I keep zoning off." "You better fix this or you will be fired UNDERSTOOD!" "Yes Mr. Condor it will not happen again I can assure you, though someone has been on my mind lately and I cannot get her off of my mind. "Well Chad-." "Hi Chaddy, how is my little actor." Alexa burst in cutting off Mr. Condor. "Fine Alexa now will you please let Mr. C finish his sentence please." "Sure , hey meet me by the bench this afternoon K, bye kiss kiss." As she blew fake kisses in my direction I shuttered._ God I hate it when she does that._

Sonny's P.O.V.

Hahahaha! I had run over to see that Alexa was covered in all the mail that had been dumped on her.

"Ahh. Sonny fancy seeing you here, actually it's not, are you still hitting on my boyfriend?" She sneered at me. _Wow what a great way to go to get to the studio._

"Why would I flirt with him you know I don't like him you-."

She cut me off. "Oh save it, I know you are madly in love with him and, by the way I don't even like him, it's just to get you jealous. I know how much you LOVE him," I emphasis on the LOVE part and took a step towards her, and I will not let you have him if that's what will make you happy. I will make sure you will never get him if it's the last thing I do!" she yelled at me and then turned around and started to walk the other way. My mouth was now at the floor as I stared at her from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

Not very long chapter but it is something. I will have 1 more chapter today that will be uploaded. Please Review!

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V

Hahahahaha! It's so funny that she thinks she can say stuff like that and think she is intelligent when saying it. As if! She would need to go through some tests for brain enhancement for her to be smart. So as you can probably tell I have totally rejected any words that come out of her mouth in my mind.

I figured out that if I know she's stupid then it shouldn't matter what she says to me. It's not like it's true so why bother worrying about it. Chad can be a jerk but he's never actually hurt someone intentionally.

I walked back to my dressing room and lied down on the orange, comfy couch. GROWL! Oh my Gosh! I've been thinking so much that I forgot to eat lunch! I sat up and pondered about where to go eat. Hmm? What about Sal's Pizza? Yeah that sounds really good right now!

I thought about asking Tawni but she had already left for Paris. (A/N Tawni isn't in the live show on Friday) That's a bummer because now I will have to go alone. Oh well. What can you do?

Chad's P.O.V

I can't believe I was actually going out with her! I've got to really get serious now because I definitely don't want to get fired. All this drama has caused me stress and I can't seem to focus while shooting my scenes for The Falls.

Not to mention that Mr. Condor doesn't like what's been going around in the studio. Apparently all the shows have been acting different this week and it isn't good. Must be something in the air.

Sonny's P.O.V

Yum! Yum! Yum! I seriously LOVE this place. The owners of the place are so sweet and include me into their family. Every time I have a bad day I come here and hang out with them.

" Hey Mrs. Vicci, How are you?" I asked when I saw the sweet woman.

" Sonny! I am so happy to see you. I am very well, and yourself?" she replied while grabbing a chair and sitting next to me.

We were then engulfed in a conversation together. Talking about all sorts of things from the restraunt to the studios. I had left out the part about Alexa and Chad because I didn't want to get her all worried about me.

I had finished my pizza and said goodbye to Mrs. Vicci. As I walked out to my car I reached into my purse and grabbed my phone. I called my best friend Michael. Lucy, He and I always did everything together. He unfortunately had been through what I am going through already and was the only one that I would understand how I feel and what to do about it.

" Hello?"

" Hey Michael! How you doin? It's Sonny!"

" Sonny! I haven't talked to you in forever! I am doing great! How bout you?"

" Right Now, not so good. I have a problem that is exactly like the one that you had with Hannah."

" Oh. I'm sorry! What do you need me to do?"

* * *

**I am soooooooooo sorry i haven't updated since like forever but i am uploading two chapters today and hopefully a few tomorrow! Please forgive me for not updating sooner! I still LOVE you guys and hope you like these chapters. Please review and try to give me some more ideas because its not channy enough for me and i don't want it to be boring! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance!**

Here's the second chapter for you guys! Please Review!

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V

" I know this sounds crazy but… do you think you could come here for a week or so?" I asked him slowly.

" I'll ask and see if my parents are ok with it. Maybe. I gotta go Sonny, sorry! But I will call you as soon as I know, k?"

" Thank You sooo much! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" I instantly felt a lot better about things.

I think that things are going to get better really soon. My best friend was going to come to Hollywood all the way from Wisconsin! Yay! It will be so much fun to introduce him to everybody. Maybe we can even get back at Alexa for what she's done. Yeah, this is going to be great!

I jumped into my car and drove to the studios. Once I got there I parked near the SO RANDOM! Parking area and walked to my dressing room. I saw a note on the door and picked it off.

Dear Sonny,

Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I will be back on Thursday next week. I was going to stay longer but decided against that and instead use the money to go on a shopping spree with my bestie! ( YOU!) ;)

Love,

Tawni

Aww! That's so sweet of her to think of me! She has really grown on me since I've gotten here. I now know that I can trust her.

Alexa's P.O.V

My plan for Sonny has been completed. This will definitely show her whose boss and it will leave her heart crushed! HEHEHEHE! My plan is now fool-proof so that no one will ever no that it was me.

Oh no! I forgot that I was supposed to meet Chad at the bench! Hopefully Sonny hasn't gotten there yet. You see, what happened was that I saw Chad write the not and him debating whether he should give it to Sonny. He decided not to and had left it on his desk in the dressing room. I snuck in when he left and took it. While I was reading it I came up with this genius plan! I would leave the note at the floor of Sonny's table, knowing that she read it. Chad wouldn't be able to find the note so he would go to the bench to wait for her and before she arrives I would come and kiss him making Sonny see the whole thing. It would make Chad look like a jerk and Sonny would hate him.

The plan was really quite simple so I guess I wouldn't need the guys that I borrowed anymore. I called them up and told them of this new plan but that I might still need them just incase.


End file.
